


Love

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maleficent can sometimes get jealousy and overreact





	Love

I met someone today." The Evil Queen says during dinner.

Maleficent's eyes stared at her. "Who"

The Evil Queen rolls her eyes and says "Why must you always assume the worst whenever I talk about anyone but you?" She says, slightly annoyed.

Maleficent makes a face which results in The Evil Queen telling her to stop or she will get wrinkles.

Maleficent sighs and says "I just have trust issues, which causes me to get jealous and overreact."

"Like the time you thought I was cheating on you with a man, despite the caller's name being Evie and I have a daughter named Evie. I mean seriously Maleficent, how did you think that?"

Maleficent blushed, which she rarely does, and Evil Queen giggled. 

"But as I was saying earlier, I met someone today who told me my makeup was ugly. Can you believe it?"

"Well that's absolutely ridiculous. Your makeup is beautiful, just like you."

This time, The Evil Queen blushed, and she got up and kissed Maleficent.

"I will always love you."

"When when I overreact and get jealous?"

"Even when you overreact and get jealous."

And they kissed again.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned this little story taking place after some big battle which led to Maleficent and The Evil Queen turning good, or at the very least anti-heroes.
> 
> I also envisioned them telling their kids about their relationship like this
> 
> Maleficent: *Holding Evil Queen's hand* We're dating.  
> Mal: It was a little obvious.  
> Evie: *Nods*


End file.
